


Glitter & Gold

by lforevermore



Series: Songfic [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA-verse, M/M, Songfic, character death but not really, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: Based on Glitter & Gold by Barns Courtney.Got a song you want a drabble based off of? Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com





	

**_I am flesh and I am bone_ **

**_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold_ ** _._

Gavin looked gorgeous with blood on his skin. It soaked through his t-shirt and dripped onto the concrete of the warehouse from where he was leaning against a wall, head bowed, eyes closed. His chest didn’t rise and fall, his fingers were lax around the trigger of his gun. When Michael crouched down beside him, Gavin didn’t look up with a smile and a grin.

Michael reached out a gloved finger, prodding at Gavin’s shoulder while a cigarette dangled from his lip. No response.

“That’s fine, you stupid fucker, take your time,” he said, and shifted to sit on the bloody concrete next to his boy. He dropped his gun next to him, pulling out his cell phone to shoot off a quick text to Geoff – “ _cops are dead. waiting on gav. again.”_

Gavin always did take his sweet time.

Michael used to worry, honestly. Every time that Gavin was cut down with a sword, or burned at the stake, or put to the guillotine, Michael would worry that maybe this time would be the time that Gavin didn’t come back to him.

Something as simple as bleeding out in a warehouse in the shithole that was Los Santos, that would take his boy from him for good. Gavin was meant for much greater things, after all. Gavin was meant to be by Michael’s side until the sky fell and the world cracked beneath them.

A sudden gasp broke through the air, as Gavin’s eyes shot open, mouth gaping wide as he sucked in a breath of rebirth.

Michael smiled – relief at the edges, knot loosening in his soul. “There you are. Come on, we got shit to do.” He leaned forward, lifting a hand to swipe the blood away from Gavin’s cheek, and gave him a moderately chaste kiss, practically breathing life into his boy’s panting mouth.

**_I’ve got fire in my soul_ **

**_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter_ **


End file.
